The Wyatts
by EmilyHalpert
Summary: Look Into The Wyatt's Life On Important Days
1. ::The First Day::

First in Series:  
  
Ages: Melinda: 6  
  
Tessa: 3  
  
Anna: 6 months  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Melinda jumps onto our bed. "Get up here, Tessa!" I hear here whisper. Another second later and I feel another bump on the bed, and Tessa crawling around.  
  
I turn over on my side, and open my eyes. "Did you hear something?" I ask Leo.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
The girls sit quietly on top of the sheets, knowing what was about to happen. It is something that we had been doing almost every morning for the past 3 years.  
  
"Ready?" I mouth to Leo,  
  
He nods. We both sit up quickly and grab the girl closest to us. We tickle them, while they scream in delight. After a few minutes, we all fall back, exhausted.  
  
"What we doing today?" Melinda asks, in her sweet childish voice.  
  
"Do today!" Tessa repeats, still giggling.  
  
"What do you two want to do? Leo asks them.  
  
"Zoo!" Melinda screams. It was always her favorite place to visit. Even if we had just gone there, she would still beg us to take her back.  
  
"You want to go to the zoo? See the monkeys and the elephants?" I say, excitedly.  
  
Melinda and Tessa both nod.  
  
"Okay, then you two munchkins better go get ready, before we leave you!"  
  
They both jump off the bed and run to their rooms. I turn to Leo and say, "Guess we should get up also." I turn and start to get up when Leo grabs my arm.  
  
"One second," he says, pulling me back. I turn around, looking at him. "If you think you are getting off this bed without kissing me, you are crazy," he says, looking completely serious.  
  
I giggle, "What if I don't?" Without giving him any time to reply, I lean down and kiss him passionately. "Ah, now, I don't want to get up." I mumble, my lips still centimeters above his. I start kissing him again, both getting more passionate.  
  
A small giggle from the doorway interrupts us. We break our kiss and glace to the source. Melinda stood there, giggly uncontrollably. I sit up quickly. "Uh, Melly. You are already ready."  
  
She nods, still giggling.  
  
"Well, how about you go pick out an outfit for Anna?" I ask her.  
  
She runs out of the room, to go find clothes for her baby sister.  
  
I give Leo one final kiss, and then get up to get ready for the day. I get in the shower first, while Leo goes to help Melinda with Anna. We then trade places, I get the girls shoes and socks on, make sure they are actually ready, and Leo gets the luxury of the shower.  
  
Once all the girls were officially ready, I led them downstairs. "Who wants to help make pancakes?"  
  
Melinda and Tessa both shouted out, "I do!"  
  
I strap Anna into her highchair. I grab a bowl and the other supplies. "Okay, Tessa, you can stir, and Melinda you want to measure the ingredients?"  
  
"Yay!" they cheer. I grab the stool for Melinda to sit on. She was too short to reach the counter by herself, but she was a great cook. I used to joke that she could read cookbooks before anything else.  
  
I lift Tessa up to the counter, so she could stir once her sister put the ingredients in.  
  
I helped them when they needed it, but for the most part, they did it on their own. While they were cooking, I was feeding Anna. I was about to get up and actually cook the pancakes when Leo came down.  
  
"No, sweetie, you stay there, I will cook them," he said.  
  
Leo went into the kitchen, and Tessa and Melinda came running into the family room where I was sitting. "Can we watch cartoons, Mommy? Please!" they beg.  
  
I gave in, "Go on." I told them, handing them the remote.  
  
After a few minutes, when Anna was done and I had burped her, I left and went into the kitchen. "Are they almost ready?" I ask Leo.  
  
"Almost," he replied, flipping some over.  
  
I put Anna back in her high chair, and walk over to the stove. I smile. Leo had made various shapes with the batter, an M, T, and A for our girls, and an M and D for us, Mommy and Daddy.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper in his ear, kissing him. "Better check the pancakes," I say after that, because out of the corner of my eye, I could see some edges getting a little dark.  
  
"Melinda! Tessa! Breakfast!" I call them in. Within seconds, both girls are running into the kitchen, quickly sitting down. I join them, while Leo serves us.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after I had sent the girls to wash up again, t get off the syrup, Leo and I cleaned up the mess they had made in the kitchen.  
  
"Any news from up there?" I asked, motioning with my head. Demons had been getting so far and few between since we vanquished the source, and once Melinda was born, my sisters moved out into their own places. Even Leo was not being called as much, although, he still did go up there every few days to just check on things.  
  
"Well, I have the whole week off… well, ya know, unless something major happens.  
  
I break out into a huge grin. "A whole week?" I say, disbelieving. I hug Leo, grateful.  
  
Melinda came running into the kitchen, and Tessa, who was still slow on stairs, about a minute later. "So, when are we leaving?" Melinda asked impatiently.  
  
"Right now. Just get your jackets," I grab my jacket and Anna's diaper bag.  
  
On the car ride there, Melinda and Tessa impersonated… I mean im-animal- ated, different animals.  
  
Once we arrived, Melinda jumped out, and waited, impatiently running around in circles, waiting for us to get the stroller ready. We had brought the double stroller, so Tessa wouldn't have to walk that far, and so we didn't have to carry her all day.  
  
We finally enter in the gates and Melinda runs up to the nearest exhibit. "Mommy, daddy, flamingos!" she shouts, excitedly pointing at the bright pink birds.  
  
We stayed there for a few hours, until mid afternoon. The entire day was like that, Melinda running ahead, getting all excited about the animals, and not ever wanting to leave. When we finally said it was time to go, she just kept talking about all the animals and what her favorites were.  
  
"I liked the monkeys the best. They kept jumping around in the tress." Melinda said.  
  
"Me liked da lions. Grrr!" Tessa imitated.  
  
Once we finally arrived home, Tessa and Melinda, never running out of energy, ran into the back yard to play. I went upstairs to change Anna's diaper and put her down for a nap.  
  
"I got all the stuff outta the car." Leo said.  
  
I turn and face him, "I so want to take a nap also." I say, looking at Anna who was already asleep.  
  
"You know I can watch the girls."  
  
"Yeah, but then I would feel guilty." I sigh, and we both walk outside to watch the girls. I take the baby monitor outside with us, so in case Anna woke up for some reason, we could hear her.  
  
Outside, the four of us played a weird game- a cross between soccer and catch. In about an hour, we were all exhausted, even the girls, and I heard some noise from the monitor.  
  
We all go inside and collapse into the couch. I only move when I actually hear crying for the monitor. "Ugh, I guess I should go get Anna."  
  
I reluctantly pull myself up and climb up the stairs. "Hey Anna," I say, entering the room.  
  
"Mama!" She shouts, delighted.  
  
"Yeah, you had a chance to rest," I say to her.  
  
I carry her downstairs, and put her in the playpen. I then sit back down on the couch. "So now what?" I ask, sighing.  
  
"We sit here until we all have as much energy as her." Leo says, glancing at Anna.  
  
We all turn and look. Anna was crawling around like crazy, picking up toys and putting them back down.  
  
That peace only last another ten minutes, when Tessa said, "Mommy, I hung- wey."  
  
I look at Leo and Melinda. They both nod in agreement. "Okay, Okay, I will start dinner." I sigh, getting up.  
  
"Okay girls, lets go get ready for bed." Leo says, shooing them up.  
  
The girls start to protest and I ask, "Leo, its only 5:30, they don't need to get to for bed yet."  
  
"I didn't say they had to go to bed, I just said they had to get ready for bed. Leo replies, cryptically. He picks up Anna and herds the girls upstairs.  
  
I walk into the kitchen and try to figure out what to make. Eventually, I see a box of macaroni and cheese. I sigh, it is nothing like what I used to make, and what I wanted to make, but, I was still exhausted, and I didn't feel like making anything fancy.  
  
I had the water boiling when Leo and the kids came down. "What's the surprise daddy?" Melinda was begging him.  
  
"Yeah, I am kinda curious myself." I continued.  
  
"After dinner," Leo says. "Now, how about you two set the table?"  
  
Melinda got the bowls out, Tessa did the silverware, and Leo strapped Anna into her highchair.  
  
I finished the mac and cheese and served everyone. The girls ate quickly; I think to find out what the surprise was.  
  
Finally, dinner was done, and the tables were clean. "Okay Leo, are you going tell us?"  
  
"One second" Leo left the room, and then came back in a few seconds later.  
  
"Cinderella!" Melinda squealed.  
  
"Kinderella!" Tessa shouted.  
  
We all went into the living room and got comfortable. Before the movie was over, all the girls were asleep, and I nearly was. We carry the girls upstairs and put them in their beds.  
  
We put Melinda to bed last, and stand in the doorway, watching her.  
  
"I love her like this, its so peaceful," I say, resting my head on Leo's shoulder.  
  
"I know, we are the luckiest people in the world."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In about eight months, we are going to be lucky again."  
  
"What?" Leo says, shocked. He pushes me off his chest and turns me to face him. "You mean…?"  
  
I nod, excited.  
  
Leo places his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait." 


	2. :: The Second Day::

::The Second Day::  
  
Ages: Everyone is just about 2 months older than in ::The First Day::  
  
  
  
I stare at the boiling water, with my hands resting on my gently swollen stomach. I turn to Leo. "We have to tell them soon, or else they will figure it out by themselves."  
  
"Okay, we can tell them tonight, after dinner. Which is?" He asks, peering at the stove.  
  
"Rice Krispies Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, and Corn on the Cob." I sigh. I had officially given up on making fancy meals, except for special occasions. Which, I was dealing with that fact by having more special occasions that necessary. I loved my family, but I also missed cooking.  
  
"How do we tell them?" I ask. No matter how many times I had done it, I always get nervous about how the girls will react to a new sibling.  
  
"Same way we have done the past times."  
  
"But…" I say, planning to explain myself.  
  
"But nothing." Leo says, kissing me. "It will be fine, I promise."  
  
I rest my head on his shoulder, until I hear the water boiling over. "Oops." I quickly turn off the heat.  
  
"Girls! Dinner!" Leo calls. Melinda and Tessa come running down the stairs, and Anna toddles in from the living room.  
  
We sit down and serve ourselves. "Girls, after dinner, stay down here. Mommy and I have something we need to tell you."  
  
Melinda looks at us, questioningly, as if trying to figure it out before we told her.  
  
"So, what did you do in school today?" Leo asked Melinda.  
  
"We added! One plus one is two, two plus two is three," Melinda rattles off her sums.  
  
"What's three plus five?" I quiz her.  
  
She lifts up her hands and counts on her fingers. "Eight!" She declares proudly.  
  
The rest of the dinner went much like that, the girls jabbering about their day, while Leo and I listened.  
  
Once dinner was finished, Melinda and Tessa helped clean up what they could- they were anxious to hear the news.  
  
Once everything was clean, we all headed into the living room. "So, what's the news?" Melinda asks, obviously the most impatient.  
  
"Well..." I start. Leo squeezes my hand for confidence. "Well, you are going to have a new brother or sister. I am going to have another baby."  
  
"See it now!" Anna shouts.  
  
We all laugh. "Sweetie, you can't see it now." I say, picking her up. But you can feel them." I tell her, lifting up my shirt so the bump showed, and placing her hand on it.  
  
Melinda and Tessa both rush up to feel the baby also. "When will it be born?" Melinda asks.  
  
"In about six months. Near the end of your school year." I reply.  
  
"See it now!" Anna demands again.  
  
"Sissy or brodder?" Tessa asks.  
  
"We don't know yet. We won't know until it's born." Leo answered that question.  
  
"It sissy." Tessa decided, walking away with that being figured out, at least in her mind.  
  
That night, while putting the girls to bed, Melinda asked me a question. "Mommy, will you still love me?"  
  
I sit down on her bed. "Melly, I will always love you. Why would you think it would change?"  
  
"Well, after the baby is born, there will be four of us, and only one of you. And you might just, forget about me."  
  
"Melinda Wyatt. Never in a million years could I forget about you, or stop loving you. You are my little angel, you know that. Even if I have a million kids, you will always be my first born, and always be important to me."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Super-duper- extra special promise!"  
  
"Love you mommy" she says, giving my a kiss.  
  
"Love you to, sweetie." I say, climbing out. "Always." 


	3. ::The Third Day::

::The Third Day::  
  
Ages: Melinda: 7  
  
Tessa: 4  
  
Anna: 3  
  
I wake up with a start. "Leo, its time," I say, urgently shaking him. Even though I had just started feeling the contractions, they were coming fast. Before Leo had even awaken, I had felt another one.  
  
"LEO! Call my sisters. Get them over here to watch the girls." I make sure he is awake, and then grab my suitcase. I head downstairs and sit in a kitchen chair, doing the breathing exercises, trying to lessen the pain. I could hear Leo running around upstairs, panicking, just as he had done with every other baby. "LEO! HURRY! This baby isn't waiting!" I call up, hoping to hurry him along.  
  
Within seconds, he was downstairs, and Phoebe was at the door. I rushed out, barely hearing her call out good luck.  
  
Leo speed out of the drive way, nearly hitting a few cars. We reach the hospital in a few minutes. Leo rushed inside, while I had to go just a tad bit slower. Leo met me halfway, with a nurse and a wheelchair. Leo pushed me inside while the nurse wrote down stuff about my contractions and other medical information.  
  
"They are just over a minute apart. There isn't much time," I say, grimacing as another contraction started.  
  
"Okay, lets get you into the birthing room immediately." The nurse said, directing Leo to a room. As soon as he stopped the wheelchair, I got out and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, you lay while I go get the doctor." She says, rushing out of the room.  
  
"Its almost time." I tell Leo.  
  
"I can't wait." He replied, gently squeezing my hand.  
  
The doctor came rushing in. After doing a few checks, he says, "Yep, you are fully dilated. Are you ready to have your baby?"  
  
I nod, just as another contraction makes it near impossible to say anything.  
  
"Okay, as soon as I tell you to, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay Piper?"  
  
I nod again.  
  
A few seconds later, right before the next contraction had started, the doctor said, "Okay Piper, PUSH!"  
  
I push, has hard as I can, straining to keep my strength.  
  
"Okay, relax. I can see the head." The doctor says.  
  
I take a few deep breaths, knowing I won't have long.  
  
"Okay, Push!" the doctor shouts again.  
  
Again, I push as hard as I could, in much pain.  
  
"Okay, Piper, relax. I can see the head, just one more push, and you should have your baby."  
  
Inwardly I groan. I was exhausted, in pain, and I didn't want to push anymore.  
  
As if sensing that, Leo squeezed my hand again, and wiped the hair away from my face.  
  
That second, it seemed to restore my strength. When the doctor said to push again, I pushed as hard as I could.  
  
The next sound I heard was the screaming of my baby, and the doctor saying, "Congratulations Piper, you have a baby boy."  
  
I slowly start crying tears of joy. "A boy." I say to Leo.  
  
Leo walked up, and cut the cord. "Piper, he's beautiful."  
  
A minute later, I was holding my son. "What should we name him?"  
  
We tossed around a few ideas, each trying to figure out what we liked best.  
  
"Joshua." Leo suggested.  
  
"I like that. Welcome to the world Joshua Alexander Wyatt." I tell him.  
  
We had already decided Alexander would be his middle name, after Leo's father.  
  
Soon, the nurses had to take Joshua away, so he could get some tests and be put in the nursery. I slept, and Leo slept by my side in the chair.  
  
At about ten in the morning, when Josh was about 5 hours old, they brought him back in for his first feeing. The nurse started to explain how to breastfeed, but, I replied, "This is my fourth child, I think I know how to do it by now."  
  
When Joshua was finished, I just held him in my arms, watching him sleep. I heard a knock at the door, and Leo answer it. There was Phoebe, Melinda, Tessa, and Anna.  
  
"Hi," I say, quietly from my bed. The girls come running over, wanting to see the new bbay.  
  
"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Melinda asked.  
  
"It's a baby boy. His name is Joshua." I tell them.  
  
Leo lifted up Anna, while Phoebe helped Tessa see. "Hi baby brodder." Anna said.  
  
"Hi Josh-ew-a" Tessa stutters out, having a little diffucutliy with the end.  
  
"I love you Joshua." Melinda said, reaching over to kiss his head.  
  
"He looks exactly like you, Leo." Phoebe remarked.  
  
I look closer at Josh. "Shes, right," I say, looking at Leo. He had a shock of dirty blonde hair and rich, green eyes. All the girls looked like me, but this was defiantly Leo's son.  
  
"So, should we keep him?" I joke.  
  
"Of course mommy, they won't take him back now. He's used!" Melinda says, serious, not hearing my joking tone.  
  
All the adults laugh, while the girls look at us, confused. Leo leans down, and kisses my forehead. "We have a great family. 


	4. ::The Fourth Day::

4th part: Clip Wings  
  
Ages:  
  
Joshua: 8 months  
  
Anna: 4 years  
  
Tessa: 6 years  
  
Melinda: 8 years  
  
  
  
"Okay, Okay, I'm here. David was late getting home, and I didn't want to bring the kids over." Paige shouts, barging into the door.  
  
Phoebe, Leo, and I were already sitting in the living room, waiting. Joshua, 8 months old today, was crawling around on the floor. The girls were all over at friends' houses.  
  
"Okay, Leo, we're all here. Now, what's the big news?" I ask.  
  
"Well, you know how demon attacks have been becoming far and few between?"  
  
We all nod, impatient. So far, he was just telling us the obvious.  
  
"It's because a new set of 'Charmed Ones' have been born. They live in Virginia, so, all the demons are basically going over there to try and kill them."  
  
"Wow.." Phoebe says, shocked.  
  
"What does that mean for us?" Paige asks, shocked, and seemingly a little upset.  
  
"Well, basically, it means you can just be normal people. No constant fear of attacks. You would retain your powers, they aren't going to take them away. You just don't have to fight demons."  
  
"None? At all?" I ask, incredulous.  
  
"Well, let me rephrase that, there may be a few demons… just like there still is, but probably even less. Demons are focusing less and less on the old ones, and more and more on the new. Any demons that attack will probably be weaklings, the dirt of the underground, just hoping that they can gain more power, by killing the old Charmed Ones," he answers.  
  
"Wow.." Phoebe repeats. She pretty much spoke for all of us. No one knew how to react. Fighting demons was all we had known for, wow, 12 years. Now, it was over. I was certainly having mixed emotions. It was defiantly safer for the kids, and it was what I had always wanted, but losing it now, it still hurt.  
  
"I… I, um, I don't know whether to celebrate or mourn." I say, quietly.  
  
"I know. This is a happy thing? Right?" Paige asks, looking at us to see how we really felt.  
  
"Its… different" Phoebe adds on.  
  
Leo clears his throat. "Now, this part will mainly affect Piper, but you all need to know."  
  
I turn, confused. He takes my hands in his, and holds them.  
  
"I am going to clip my wings. That way, we really can be just a normal couple."  
  
"Leo… but.." I protest weekly.  
  
"I've already decided," Leo says firmly.  
  
"So, we will be completely free?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Yeah. You will still have to make sure you don't use your powers in public, but, other than that… yeah."  
  
We all sit there in a sort of stunned silence. The only thing that brought us out of it was Joshua, whimpering and pulling on my pants. I pick him up and cuddle him.  
  
"Its been 12 long years." Phoebe says.  
  
"Yeah, we have lost a lot.. But gained a lot also," I remarked, glancing at Paige.  
  
"How come it seems like such a big change? I mean, nothing has really changed yet.." Paige remarks.  
  
"I guess its just because its being stated, kinda makes it official. Although, I doubt anything will ever feel the same again." Phoebe replies.  
  
"So, were do we go from here?" I ask Leo.  
  
"Well," he turns and faces Phoebe and Paige, "you two go home to your families, and enjoy your life." He turns back to me, "We stay here and love our kids to death. And, remain sisters." He adds on, as an after thought.  
  
Phoebe laughs. "Yeah, we can't let this separate us. It brought us together…"  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, we all just start standing up. I hadn't let go of Leo's hand, and so, we lead my sisters to the door, together. Before my sisters walk out, I give them each a hug, and then we do a three way hug.  
  
They walk out of the door, and I turn, facing Leo. I start crying, and Leo gives me a hug.  
  
We stay like that for a few minutes. The next thing I knew, Melinda and Tessa were running in to the house, back from school. I wipe away my tears, and went to great my daughters. Behind me, Leo orbed out for the last time. 


End file.
